New Heartaches
by Seni Prodi
Summary: This is kinda a summary of the episode 39 Kagura's Wind (i'm pretty sure that's the one) where Kagura dies. It just goes a bit more in depth on the emotions taking place. This IS a one-shot but I may add another chapter/piece if you guys enjoy it. This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate reviews and feedback to know if i should continue writing. Subtle Kagura x Sesshomaru pairing
1. chapter 1

She lay in the field of soft white flowers, their petals stained crimson with her blood. A bittersweet smile graced her scarlet lips as the realization of her inevitable demise struck her. Her once fiery ruby eyes dimmed.

 _I'm dying_

A sharp pain from her newly reunited heart seemed to give agreement. With the miasma flooding her systems, her energy was quickly draining; her head lowered. Her eyes lazily followed the movements of the now red petals dancing with the breeze.

 _'I_ _just wanna see him one more time before I die... that's all'_

A warm sensation came over her, contrasting to the icy poison filling her veins. As she lifted her head up, Kagura saw a lone figure standing in the medow before her.

 _Sesshomaru_

She was surprised. She hadn't anticipated anyone, least of all him, to be there.

 _Him_

The dog demon with the icy stare and long, silver locks. The embodiment of her desires: freedom; strength. What could have been her salvation.

But those gorgeous amber eyes of his didn't seem to have their normal edge.

"I smelt miasma" he replied in a monotone voice concealing all feeling.

Her limbs felt heavier; the pain in her chest ached stronger; the miasma flowed a bit thicker. Kagura lowered her gaze. She couldn't bear the pain of looking at him right then.

"oh... Are you disappointed that you found me instead?" she asked with a pang in her heart.

Her short life was nothing but cruel and merciless, so she should've expected it to end like that too.

She smiled bitterly at the irony.

Sesshomaru's hand shook and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I knew it was you" he whispered, forcing his voice not to crack.

A shiver ran through her body and her heart skipped a beat... but maybe that was just the miasma's doing.

As her shock subsided slightly, she raised her head and gazed into his captivating stare.

 _He_ **_does_** _care_.

"I see..."

She smiled sadly at him, but she smiled nontheles. she looked so beautiful. So free. She didn't deserve this.

But he couldn't save her.

"Will you be going now?" he asked but not really wanting to hear the obvious truth.

"Yea... Now's a time as good as any." Kagura replied and finally allowed the toxic gases to corrode her away into the wind.


	2. Continuation

She lay in the field of soft white flowers, their petals stained crimson with her blood. A bittersweet smile graced her scarlet lips as the realization of her inevitable demise struck her. Her once fiery ruby eyes dimmed.

 _I'm dying_

A sharp pain from her newly reunited heart seemed to give agreement. With the miasma flooding her systems, her energy was quickly draining; her head lowered. Her eyes lazily followed the movements of the now red petals dancing with the breeze.

 _'I_ _just wanna see him one more time before I die... that's all'_

A warm sensation came over her, contrasting to the icy poison filling her veins. As she lifted her head up, Kagura saw a lone figure standing in the medow before her.

 _Sesshomaru_

She was surprised. She hadn't anticipated anyone, least of all him, to be there.

 _Him_

The dog demon with the icy stare and long, silver locks. The embodiment of her desires: freedom; strength. What could have been her salvation.

But those gorgeous amber eyes of his didn't seem to have their normal edge.

"I smelt miasma" he replied in a monotone voice concealing all feeling.

Her limbs felt heavier; the pain in her chest ached stronger; the miasma flowed a bit thicker. Kagura lowered her gaze. She couldn't bear the pain of looking at him right then.

"oh... Are you disappointed that you found me instead?" she asked with a pang in her heart.

Her short life was nothing but cruel and merciless, so she should've expected it to end like that too.

She smiled bitterly at the irony.

Sesshomaru's hand shook and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I knew it was you" he whispered, forcing his voice not to crack.

A shiver ran through her body and her heart skipped a beat... but maybe that was just the miasma's doing.

As her shock subsided slightly, she raised her head and gazed into his captivating stare.

 _He_ **_does_** _care_.

"I see..."

She smiled sadly at him, but she smiled nontheles. she looked so beautiful. So free. She didn't deserve this.

But he couldn't save her.

"Will you be going now?" he asked but not really wanting to hear the obvious truth.

"Yea... Now's a time as good as any." Kagura replied and finally allowed the toxic gases to corrode her away into the wind.


End file.
